<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxes and Coffee by Je_suis_croissant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774863">Foxes and Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_suis_croissant/pseuds/Je_suis_croissant'>Je_suis_croissant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gay romance - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, BL, Café, Coffee, Fiction, Gay, Literature, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_suis_croissant/pseuds/Je_suis_croissant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Michaels has worked at Foxes Coffee for years. It's always the same people. So when Alex Heath arrives, it shakes up not only the shop's dynamic but also Ben himself. Through awkward conversations, unintentional slip ups and the occasional convenient fall; Ben makes himself as an utter idiot within their first week.</p><p>But when Alex starts feeling something unexpected, both of their worlds begin to roll sideways.</p><p>Foxes and Coffee<br/>By je_suis_croissant<br/>WIP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foxes and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all just testing the waters on this if people like it I might write and post another chapter? I'd love to hear you guys' feedback!</p><p>also follow my instagram i need validation<br/>@jai.une.croissant</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark had worked at Foxes for a few years now. It was a small cafe tucked away in the backstreets of the city - sort of an ‘in the know’ kind of establishment. It was fairly understated as well, so they never had any new faces in. Just the same people. Day in, day out.</p><p>He was drying up cups when he heard a cough at the counter, spinning around and tagging into the cash register before looking up. </p><p>“Hi welcome to foxes how can we serve you toda-”</p><p>His breath caught in his throat.</p><p>He had never seen anyone like this. Beautiful green eyes, chiseled cheekbones and jaw with just the lightest sprinkling of stubble from a careless shave prior, Dirty blonde hair swept backwards effortlessly, framing their face. His eyes moved down, lingering at the loose collar of the man’s shirt.</p><p>“Hi erm - Is this foxes coffee?”</p><p>Clark tried to get his mouth around the words in his throat, but instead just produced a noise reminiscent of a groan in response.</p><p>“Okay well I think I’m supposed to be here for my first shift today?”</p><p>The man seemed a little off put by Clark’s state, glazed over jaw half open - Clark shook himself out of it just in time to catch his manager, James, say “Oh hi Clark, this is Alex, he’ll be your new co-worker starting now.”</p><p>“Oh fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Clark?”</p><p>“Clark?”</p><p>He blinked a few times before managing a vague “what?”</p><p>“I said you’ll need to teach Alex how to get around the place. We’re closing early today so you can stay back after to teach him what he needs to know. Lock up when you’re done.”</p><p>And with that it was just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Ben was no stranger to working after hours, James was fine with him bringing friends in after the cafe was shut so long as the inventory cost was recovered. But today he just couldn’t. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he was feeling waves of nerves crashing over him every time he looked at Alex. Every time he looked at those eyes… Those muscles… Those-</p><p>“Ahem”</p><p>“Yes, oh my god sorry…” Ben felt his ears burn bright red “Coffee. Black coffee. Well you want to make sure the water isn’t too hot so you don’t burn the coffee - or you can prevent this if you’re making instant coffee by mixing it with hot milk first.”</p><p>Ben continued to ramble, avoiding the man’s gaze all the while, feeling Alex's eyes boring into him the whole time. Those beautiful, green eyes…</p><p>“I can’t do this”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Alex cocked his head</p><p>“I’m fucking exhausted and you’re really not helping being all tall and shit. You’re standing there looming over me and you’re really distracting for me and I-” Ben cut himself off mid sentence. “I did not just say that.”</p><p>“You find me distracting?” Alex smirked, mocking him</p><p>“You shut up now unless you want me to get you fired” He was ready to curl up in a corner and die.</p><p>All he got was a chuckle in response.</p><p>___</p><p>End of Chapter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao I know it was tiny but starting a completely new story isn't easy I bet you I could make a DNF fic in like a day<br/>THANKS FOR READING BOO!!!!!!!!<br/>I love all of you already<br/>also follow my instagram i need validation<br/>@jai.une.croissant<br/>pls send me what you think of it either in comments or on my insta i want to know what you guys think :¬]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>